I flammornas värld
by Acuraaquatoslegend
Summary: Kriger är överallt.Hela världen faller samman,in i helvettens flammor


_Kriget hade pågått alldeles för änge,men den har inte brutit ut på riktigt ä har bara visat de mindre orsakerna av vad som kommer att hända senare,då den kommer tillbaka i full styrka och visar sitt sanna världen brann,men det var ändå några få som ville hjälpa de att vinna över fienden._

_Fenix suckade där han stod vid fönstret och tittade ut genom den,på det haglade regnet som gjorde den redan genomdränkta marken till ett hav av lera och flesta satt inne i kvarteret, i cafeterian,matsalen,barnrummet eller sina egna fanns hundratals rum de kunde gå söka efter någon var minst sagt komplicerad,så till sist installerade han en tavla där alla skrev vart de befann olikfärgade prickarna hade också en funkrion; de visade vem som var vem i vilken grupp. Vid vissa undantag fanns det också andra tecken som visade om personen var skadad,sjuk eller ute på fältet._

_För tillfället oroade han sig bara för en enda peron,och det var ingen annan än Ozone of Killing hade alltid haft något som skrämde honom och alla de andra,något som gick inte att var kanske meddlem i deras högkvarte,men han verkade inte tro på att kriget skulle ta var som om han njöt av all uppståndelse och massdöd som förekom runtomkring nog med det,han hade alltid mördat alla han avskydde,speciellt mellan Lombaxer och alver växte ju mer alver föll döda,och ju mer oron steg och tålamodet sjönk bland hans klan,desto närmare var de ännu ett utbrott från två sidor som kämpade om att få slut på kriget.Började de strida med varandra nu,var det ute med de alla._

_Det hördes en knackning på dörren och någon gick det var Acura,hans kompanjon och vän fanns det ingen tvekan om._

_Bara han hade tillstånd att gå in utan hans eget medgivande._

_-Har ni hittat Ozone?-undrade Fenix utan att vända sig om._

_ är inte i byggnaden,och det står ingen information på tavlan om vart han hade tagt vägen,men vi hittade Arias._

_Arias var en Lombax som hade troget följt efter Ozone,trots hans aggressivitet och gav aldrigt upp hoppet om att killen skulle en dag ta sin förnuft till fånga och inse vad han höll på med.Års med misshandel,otrevlighet och ensamhet i svåra stunder…ingenting verkade bryta ner var fantastisk;vem som helst hade lämnat Oxone,men hon höll vid sitt eget tro och slog undan alla argument mot varför hon borde lämna honom._

_-Vart är hon?_

_-Vi hittade henne död…i rummet vi aldrigt hade anvä det var inte bara hon därinne…vi låste om dörren,det är bäst att du går dit och ser själv._

_Fenix snurrade runt;någon egendomlig blick tändes i hans svartbruna ö korta,svarta håret stod åt alla hå hade inte hunnit kamma på flera dagar,och nu var det absolut inget bra tillfälle att göra det._

_-Död?Hur…_

_Acura skakade på isblå ögon,som alltid hade någon vänlighet och värme i sig trots de mörka tiderna de befann sig i,förä fanns det bara sorg i de._

_-Jag frågade runt och fick till sist veta att Arias och Ozone hade någon bråk om deras var första gången jag hör om det,men med tanke på hur länge hon hade varit borta…så stämmer det…_

_Alla ledtrodar pekar mot att Ozone har mördat henne._

_Fenix suckade och tittade upp mot taket en bra stund inan han samlade sig och gick med snabba steg till rummet som alltid hade varit stängd._

_Det fanns ingen anvädning för den,då den svämmades över av vattnet ibland._

_Han drog fram nyckeln och satte den i nyckelhålet,vände på den och öppnade dörren._

_Då han gick in,blev han tvungen att stanna till för att vänja sina ögon vid mö en stund kunde han möta något han hade hoppas slippa se._

_Arias låg på golvet i ett blodpö som spred sig runt hennes magra kropp.Ögonen var till hälften öppna,men avslöjade inte någon som helst kä fanns varken fruktan eller smärta i de,bara ett enda tomhet.Pälsen,som annars var skinande blank och eldröd var nu matt och nästan hel färglö täcktes av damm,intorkad blod och vatten. Men det mest skrämmande var det som fanns runt omkring henne;små fyra Lombaxer,inte mer än några dagar fyra småtingarna låg livlöst bredvid henne,hade inte sett något annat än mörker och våld innan livet togs ifrån de._

_Fenix suckade djupt och knäböjde sig bredvid henne,tittade på platsen,försökte få en uppfattning om vad som hade hänt._

_Det fanns tydliga spår efter ett strid mellan två personer,det kunde vem som helst den ena spåret tydde på ingen motstånd,utan orsakades då personen släpades fram och tillbaka,knuffades omkull och sparkades undan…_

_Arias hade inte försvarat hade kunnat vara vid liv om hon hade dragit ut svärdet och börjat slåss mot Ozone,men hon valde att ge honom en chans att bättra sig…igen._

_-Vi kan inte göra något-sa Acura där han stod i dörröppninen och väntade på sin vän_

_-Vi borde se till att få de härifrån och begrava de…som alla andra…_

_-Jag kan inte fatta det-sa Fenix och skakade på huvudet medan han stirrade på den unga döda Lombaxen_

_-Jag gav honom en chans…när igen annan gjorde det…_

_-Och han valde att inte ta den-avslutade Acura lågt_

_-DU kunde inte ha gjort nå lyder sina egna lagar…och enligt de,är vi hans fiender…_

_-Det verkar så-sa Fenix och skulle resa sig upp och gå då han märkte att något rörde sig i mö stelnade till och tittade åt det hållet rörelsen hade kommit ifrån,men han kunde inte se något eller nå var svart i just det hörnet,hur skulle han ens kunna urskilja någon rörelse där?Han måste ha inbillat sig…_

_Men innan han hann vända sig om såg han det igen;rörelsen.Något svartblå lyste till i mörkret,det där rörde sig åt hans håll…_

_Acura uppfattade också ljudet och gav sin vän tecken att dra fram sina svä visste vad det kunde vara,Ozone hade kunnat släpa in något utan att de märkte det._

_-Vad är det?-undrade Acura lågt och stod stilla som en staty medan han väntade på att saken skulle komma fram._

_-Jag har ingen aning…-svarade Fenix lika tyst medan han försökte urskilja konturerna av det som orsakade ljudet._

_Efter en stunds väntande kikade de svartblå ögonen på de,liten nos där sa det stopp,det kom inte närmare._

_Acura hoppade fram med sitt svärd,beredd att bara döda det vad det än nu var,innan de har fått någon uppfattning om vad det var._

_-Vänta!-ropade han och stoppade undan svärdet innan han gick hörde att den lilla saken morrade till,på ett respektgivande sättt trots att man kunde höra rädslan under ytan också._

_-Det är bara ett barn.._

_Den andre stannade till mitt i ett tittade på sin vän för ett närmare förklaring;inte vad ett barn var,utan hur den hade klarat sig i de här förhålladen._

_Fenix,som förutom sitt läkarutbildning var också deras grupps ledare,sjönk ner på knäna för att titta närmare,men aktade sig noga från att komma för nära för var då det hände olyckor._

_-Hej lilla vän-sa han och sträckte ut ena handen mot den lilla Lombaxen som klippte osäkert med öronen._

_-Kom,vi ska ta dig från det här stället…du vill väl inte vara här,eller hur?_

_Den lilla Lombaxen svarade inte,utan tillade på honom och skyggad undn då Fnenix sträkte sig efter det tog läkarens händer tag i honom och lyfte upp honom innan lillen hann reagera._

_Fenix gick ut ur det dystra döda rummet i ljuset,där han kunde titta närmare på päls var tovig och nerfläckad av lera,_

_Vilket gjorde det svårt att avgöra vilken färg hans päls kunde se revbenen sticka ut,vilket tydde på att Lombaxen var undernärad,vilket var inte så konstigt med tanke på vart han hade varit i flera dagar._

_Frågan var vad som skulle hända med honom hade ingen familj,förutom Ozone som hade tydligt visat att han ville inte ha något med någon av de att gö hade lämnat de,försökt döda sin familj…hur kom det sig att just denna lillen överlevde?Han måste ha gömt sig i ett hörn,men man kunde se långa rispor efter svärdet här och måste ha fått sin omgång också,men lyckats sticka bort från plågaren…_

_-Acura,jag tar honom till måste kollas genom… meddelar du Cash om vad som hade hänt?_

_Acura nickade och gick ivä var en av truppledare,och var en av de som bestämde hä hade rätt att veta detta,speciellt då han var helt emot Ozone från första början…de båda var noga med att alla visste om det mesta,så att de var medvetna vem som fanns i kvarteret._

_Fenix började gå bort från rummet.Då reagreade Lombaxen och försökte slita sig fri från hans famn för att gå tillbaka till sin mamma._

_-Ta det lugnt nu-sa ledaren för kvarteret Destony Force och höll lätt fast honom_

_-Du kan inte gå tillbaka dit…din mamma har avgått,lillen…hon kommer inte tillbaka…_

_Nästa morgon visste alla om vad som hade hä gav inte någon skulden-okej,några gjorde det- men gillade inte tanken på att Ozone var emot visste att han var en mäktig fiende nu,som spelade spelet enligt sina egna regler._

_Cash var inte alls nö gick med nosen i värdet då det visade sig att han hade haft rätt hela tiden angående denne Lombaxen som hade förrått de,och var inte sen med att visa detta._

_-Vi måste bli av med hans son-sa han och tittade nerlåtande på Ozone`s enda avkomma som överlevde attacken och sov nu fridfullt_

_-Han kommer gå i sin fars spår vad vi än gör…_

_-Det kommer han inte.Så länge han får veta sanningen…-började Fenix men blev avbruten_

_-Sanningen är den att en av de bästa av våra medlemmar har just bytt ågan är hur länge dröjer det innan han anger våra koordinationen så att de kan anfalla har ingen lust att vänta och se vad han här kommer vara i tillstånd att göra när han väl har växt hade fel angående Ozone,du kan ha fel angående honom här också.Jag tänker inte låta dig ta död på alla bara för att du ger alla en andra chans._

_Fenix stod tyst,sårad av Cash`s ord. Nog hade han haft fel,men det betydde inte att han hade fel hela tiden…_

_-Han är bara ett barn Cash!Vad kan han göra oss? Han kommer att växa upp bland de som står emot ondskan!_

_-Ondskan har han i sina gener,det kan ingen rå på. Vi måste döda honom._

_-Va?_

_Fenix trodde att han hade hört fel .Döda ett oskyldigt barn? Med vilken rätt då? Han skulle aldrig ens komma på den tanken, men för Cash verkade vara det självsäker val. Trots att de båda var alver- Fenix var till hälften alv – hade de olika å hände ytterst sällan att en alv fick för sig att döda ett stod klart för alla alver att de ska skydda yngre…men det stod inte klart att man skulle skydda Lombaxer…_

_-Döda honom!Vrid av honom nacken,gör vad du vill,bara det tar livet av honom!-upprepde Cash ilsket._

_-Nej,jag gö inte det—sa Fenix lågt efter killen då han gick ut från sjukavdelningen._

_Han tittade på lillen som hade väckts av de höga och upprörda rö,efter att de hade badat honom och givit honom nya rena och varmare kläder syntes hur Lombaxen såg ut.Pälsen var varken svart eller pärlsvit,den var guldfärgad.Ögonen,som sagt,vart djupt svartblå utan några prickar.Längst nosryggen löpte en smal,kritvit blixt._

_-Ingen ska göra dig illa-sa Fenix mjukt till honom,och såg de små fluffiga öronen spetsas för att lyssna till vad han nös till en aning,då nerkylnngen drog med sig en liten förkylning med sig._

_Det var ofattbart att skada honom,han kunde inte rå för vad hans far höll på med,att han svek de…han skulle inte betala för Ozone`s misstag._

_-Du kommer inte svika oss,eller hur,min lilla Astronave?_

_**De närmaste åren hade Fenix fullt upp med att leda truppena mot väntat,blev fienden mycket starkare,men Ozone varken syntes eller hördes om något bara försvann utan att lämna ett enda spår efter var de tvungna acceptera att han skulle inte återvända till det var nog bäst så,igen skulle lida på det sättet.**_

_**Trots sena kvällar och det hårda arbetet hittade Fenix tid över till sin lilla vän som hade redan visat att hans te,mperament skulle kräva stor respekt om man inte vile råka illa ut. Astronave,som lillen fick heta,var inte så liten längre;han hade växt en hel del under vecka som gick,men räckades fortfarande som ett kunde inte gå än,men det var bra en idsfåga innan han började göra det.Då skulle det vara ännu svårare att hålla honom på samma plats;Lombaxen hade blivit mästare på att rymma,vilket Fenix tog som ett bra skulle klara sig undan ifall han blv tillfångatagen av fienden,men det vore bra om lillen visste skillnaden mellan fiende och vän också.Han betraktade alla som fiender,inklusive Fenix.**_

_**Cash var förbannad över Fenix`s beslut att behålla Ozone`son och visade det tydligt,började sprida rykten som skulle ha nog tagits på allvar om alla inte visste att Cash hade alltid velat ta Fenix`s plats som ledare.Så igen trodde på hans historier,även om tanken på att ha Ozone`s son bland de inte var så lockande.Så de bestämde sig att frysa ut Lombaxen redan nu.**_

_**Klockan var runt elva på kvällen,och Fenix visste att han låg efter med hade somnat alldels nyss,eftre att ha ätit kvällsmaten efter lite motstå var allt lugnt och själv skulle förmodligen bli tvungen sitta uppe hela natten för att avsluta dagens arbete.**_

_**Han sukade och skakade på vara pappa åt ett barn var inte enkelt,det fick han klart för sig.**_

_**Någon knackade på dörren och han suckade e aning irriterat,men öppnade de och lät personen gå det än nu var,så kom den inte i onödan och störde honom så sent på kvä visste att han jobbade hårt och ville jobba ifred.**_

_**När han tittade senare upp försvann irriteationen var ingen annan än Diamond som kom in,och som vanligt kände han sig besvärad i hennes nä var den enda som-trots sin rädsla -hjälpte honom ta hand om Astronave ibland och pappersarbete.**_

_**Hon var en sådan som aldrigt jagade upp sig i onödan,och var minst sagt tuff ute på fältet. Hon var skicklig i närkamp med svärdet, var i sin egen det konstiga var att så fort hon befann sig i hans närhet blev hon skygg och blyg.**_

_**Hur kunde en person vara så olik sig själv vid olika tillfällen?**_

_**- Borde du inte gå och lägga dig istället för att hjälpa mig med mitt jobb?-undrade han och återgick till sitt arbete,ville hinna klart med det innan midnatt.**_

_**- Jag föredrar att hjälpa dig - svarade Diamond och satte sig på en stol vid ett annat bord.**_

_**- Hur mår din lille kompis?**_

_**- Ganska bra. Han är i toppform trotsa att han är förkyld, han har redan demonstrerat hur stark han är- sa Fenix och höjde en aning sitt högra hand där flera sår fanns, illröda mot hudens ljusa färg. Lombaxen hade bitit honom då han försökte få i honom medicinen. Han hade vunnit kampen, men lillen tackade på sitt eget sätt.**_

_**- Han har fortfarande feber och är minst sagt grinig men det går nog över…**_

_**Han hoppades i alla fall att det skulle gå över, annars skulle de få en hel del problem med honom senare.**_

_**- Jag ser det - sa hon och tog några papper från hans bord Han visste att hon skulle klara av vad det än var, hon var en duktig ledare och flera av hennes idéer hade räddat livet på de alla. Varifrån hon hade kunskapen visste han inte, men det spelade ingen roll. Det viktiga var att hon var villig att hjälpa till.**_

_**- Har han hållit dig vaken en hel natt än?**_

_**- Nej, f ör det mesta brukar han vara snäll nog att inte väcka mig mitt i natten.**_

_**Fler papper…högen skulle nog aldrig ta slut. Han hade dessutom flera hundra rapporter att gå igenom. Han skulle få vara uppe hela natten idag, det fans ingen annan utväg. imorgon skulle de ha ett nytt uppdrag, vilket skulle innebära fler rapporter, mer pappersarbete..**_

_**- Du behöver ta ledigt några dagar. Du ser minst sagt sliten ut…som vanligt- kommenterade Diamond medan hon skrev något. Förmodligen ett plan på hur de skulle anfalla fienden. Hon verkade vara en av de som brydde sig om andras välmående, det var typiskt henne att påpeka saker som man själv ville inte veta av eller låtsades inte märka.**_

_**- Jag kan inte, då skulle de andra bli tvungna klara sig själva därute, och det klarar de inte- protesterade han häftigt men hon lyssnade inte på det örat.**_

_**- Låt någon annan leda de. Det måste finnas någon som klarar av de. Flera av medlemmar har varit med i militären innan kriget bröt ut på allvar.**_

_**- När du väl nämner det, så får du leda trupperna. Protestera inte .Flera av dina idéer har räddat livet på oss alla.**_

_**Fenix vägrade lyssna på hennes protester, hade redan bestämt sig. Hon kom med förslaget, och det fanns inte ett enda chans att han skulle låta Cash leda trupperna. Killen skulle få alla gå rakt min i döden. Han tänkte aldrig efter innan han gjorde något bara agerade direkt. Och i det läget var det lika med självmord.**_

_**-Okej,jag fattar nämnde det,jag får betala priset-sade hon och kort stund därefter hördes en hög gäspning och mdov morrning som lät minst sagt dämpad,och övergick i någon annan ljud som man kunde beskriva som gnäll.**_

_**De båda tittade till stället där Astronave hade hade nyss vaknat av att han frös trots täcket och sina varma kläder.Ögonen var matta och han nös flera gånger i rad.**_

_**Fenix reste på sig och gick bort ditåt,tog upp Lombaxen som protesterade inte för en gångs skull och tryckte sig mot honom istället.**_

_**-Vad är det med honom?-undrade Diamond och kom fram till de båda också.**_

_**-Febern for upp i höjden igen…-sa han och skakade på huvudet,tog fram en tjockare filt och virade den runt verkade inte hjälpa alls,han skakade i hela kroppen fortfarande.**_

_**-Ta hand om honom du,jag tar hand om ditt vet att jag klarar av det så försök inte protesteraSe det från andra hållet då du kan få mer tid för honom.**_

_**Fenix nickade bara,och tackade henne innan han gick till ett annat rum där Astronave hade sin egen sä ville nog vara där han hördehemma för tillfället,inte byta plats fram och tillbaka hela tiden.**_

_**Resten av det var inget litet barn längre,utan fullvuxen Lombax som hjälpte dekämpa ondskan som växte sig allt de än kämpade kunde de inte slå ut den helt,utan fördröja förloppet av dens lång tid det skulle ta för den motsatta sidan att ta över kontrollen var bara en gissning,men det syntes att laget förvä i andra byar de skyddade började få allt större problem med att hitta proviant,de kunde inte gå lugnt genom skogen till den andra staden för att köpa det mest nödvändiga,de fick inte lämna huset efter att mörkret fö av de skyllde på någon,men någon har spridit ett rykte;"det är King of the Shadow,son till Ozone som förråder oss."**_

_**Varifrån det kom och vem det var som hade uttalat de orden först visste ingen,men det spelade ingen roll längre;alla trodde på de och framförde det vidare till de som ännu inte hade hört detta.Några få vågade säga emot de och säga sin egen åsikt.**_

_**Cash har plötsligt ändrat sin åsikt om ombaxen helt och håället för att attackera Fenix med argument varför Lombaxen måste dö,erbjöd sig han att ta hand om honom ett tag.**_


End file.
